Due to the sheer number of available multimedia channels (e.g., broadcast/cable television channels, packet-based network streaming radio and video channels, and the like), content providers have resorted to providing electronic programming guides (EPGs) for display at subscribers' display devices to allow users to more easily navigate among channels. However, EPGs conventionally are directed solely to the content provided by one type of content provider. For example, a satellite television provider may provide an EPG for satellite television channels representing only the multimedia channels distributed by the satellite television provider, whereas a cable television provider may provide a different EPG representing only the multimedia channels provided by the cable television provider. Thus, a user typically is required to access and navigate multiple EPGs in order to navigate between multimedia channels from different content sources. This problem is further exacerbated by new sources of multimedia content brought about by the implementation of Internet Protocol (IP) television (also known as “IPTV”) and other data packet network-based content distribution schemes.
Accordingly improved techniques for navigating between multimedia channels from different content sources would be advantageous.